vegasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dixon Lamb
| last = | appearances = 3 }}Dixon Lamb is a rancher. He works with his father Ralph Lamb and uncle Jack Lamb. Biography Season 1 Pilot Ralph is frustrated by planes from the McCarran Field Airport disrupting his herd. He rides off to confront the manager, George Blanchford, leaving his brother Jack with Dixon to round up the 176 head of cattle for auction. Ralph gets into a brawl with the airport staff and is arrested. He is released when Mayor Ted Bennet requests him personally to investigate the murder of Samantha Meade. Ralph prepares for his first day on the job by recruiting his brother Jack. Jack wonders who will take care of the ranch and Ralph reassures him that their hand Francisco can handle it. Jack also worries about leaving Dixon unsupervised and Ralph agrees they should bring him along. Jack takes Ralph to fetch his son, who is fleeing half dressed from a suburban home. He has been sleeping with a married woman and her husband has found out. Dixon jumps into the back of the moving truck and narrowly escapes being shot by the man he cuckolded. Dixon takes well to investigative work. He tracks down Samantha's boyfriend for questioning, gets security footage of her leaving work, and ties the arrival of a motorcycle gang in town to tracks found at the scene. The gang admit to seeing the murderer Bob Perrin, Samantha's boss, disposing of the body. The Lambs arrest Perrin and charge him with the crime. Sheriff Clyde's body is discovered out in the desert. Bennet names Ralph as Clyde's successor. Money Plays Savino arranges for his man Nick "Beansy" Cota to get arrested in order to kill Perrin in jail. Beansy crashes into Dixon's car on the street to get into the jail. Dixon is annoyed when Yvonne Sanchez tells him that he will have to cover the damage to the patrol car and tells Beansy that he will foot the bill. Dixon catches Beansy approaching Perrin when he is on cleaning duty and separates them, unwittingly foiling the assassination attempt. Ralph has Beansy released without charge to prevent further contact with Perrin. When Perrin is being transferred into federal custody Savino floods the main road by knocking the top off a fire hydrant. He has a bomb planted on the diversion route, blowing Perrin up as he is being transported to a federal facility. Ralph investigates the home invasion murder of craps dealer Wes Sutcliffe. Ralph notices that the air conditioning has been left on in the garage and finds the decedent's girlfriend Gloria Reyes locked in the trunk of the car. Jack Lamb ties the killing to a series of unreported robberies where the victims were tied up and there undeclared earnings from tips were stolen from their home safes. He discerns that the perpetrators are working from a client list sold illegally by the security firm that installed the sades. They arrest the security manager and he admits to selling his client list multiple times but fingers a pair of brothers from St. Louis. They find that the safe at Wes' home was untouched by the perpetrator. The Lamb's identify the thieves car and go to arrest them. The thieves fire at the sheriffs. Ralph chases one outside but loses track of him. He gets the drop on Ralph but Dixon intervenes, killing him. They bring in the surviving thief but the murder does not fit the pattern of the other crimes. Ralph uses physical evidence of a rancher's knot at the scene to develop a new suspect, Ted Ermin. He questions Carol and she admits dating Ted a year earlier. He interrogates Ermin and extracts a confession; he killed Wes out of jealousy over his relationship with Carol. All That Glitters Ralph and Jack Lamb wait for Katherine at an upscale restaurant. Ralph is approached by a reporter, Clay Winthrop, who is writing a piece about his transition from rancher to lawman. Ralph brushes aside his request for an interview. Katherine arrives and tells them that Chicago organized crime boss Angelo LaFratta is visiting Las Vegas. She points out Angelo and his key lieutenant Johnny Rizzo as they arrive at the restaurant. They discuss the outfit's structure at the Sheriff's Office and she tells Ralph that Johnny is in the Las Vegas gambling commission's black book, prohibiting him from gambling in the city. The US Army boxing team arrives in Las Vegas to fight at the convention center fresh from victory at the Rome Olympics. Gold Medalist Tommy Carrol is spotted on the street with a head injury before he collapses and dies. Ralph investigates the death. Tommy's teammate Ray Humphreys comes to the scene and attacks fight promoter Scotty Garrity, accusing him of murder. Lamb finds Tommy's gold medal in Scotty's pocket and arrests him. Dixon Lab finds a bloody lead pipe in an alley which matches Tommy's injury. Garrity claims that Tommy sold him his gold medal for cash and suggests that he is a drug addict, having seen needles in his bag. Jack interviews Tommy's trainer and learns that he was having pain relief injections for a serious neck injury sustained during his Olympic bout. Ralph searches Tommy's locker and finds a coat check stub. Dixon identifies the logo on the ticket as that of the Lost Oasis Nightclub. The Lambs find that Tommy left a bag full of cash. The checker describes Tommy as sweaty and pale when he dropped it off and says that he told her that a friend might pick it up. The bag also contains a sheet of paper with "LASTUS7" written on it. The Lambs stake out the club to wait for Tommy's friend to claim the bag. Ralph returns to the Convention Centre and finds Ray watching footage of Tommy's last fight. Ray tells him that Tommy came from an abusive home and spent his whole life fighting. Dixon is distracted talking to the staff at the nightclub and the bag is collected while he is not looking. Ralph gets a call to tell him that Johnny is breaking the restriction on him and he goes to the Savoy to arrest him. Johnny is livid at the public arrest and warns Lamb that he will be released in an hour. His prediction is not far wrong and he is soon released on bail. Yvonne Sanchez realizes that the code refers to a bus from Las Vegas to Tucson. The Lambs pick up a woman at the bus station, recognizing that she is carrying Tommy's bag. She gives a false name but Ralph recognizes her from the fight footage; she is Stephanie Davidson, the wife of another boxer on the team. She admits that Tommy was helping her to leave her abusive husband, Ronnie Davidson and that the cash was for her escape. Ronnie is arrested on suspicion of attacking Tommy. He admits to hitting Tommy with the lead pipe, believing that he was sleeping with Stephanie. Katherine gets the coroner's report on Tommy's death, which states that he died from a heart attack. Ralph learns that the combination of the pain killers he was taking with many prescription medications could have caused his death. He determines that Ray was worried about Tommy's neck and gave him asthma medication to make him feel too ill to fight, triggering the heart attack. Ralph explains what happened to Ray, but does not file charges against him. Katherine charges Ronnie with assault with a deadly weapon. Relationships Quotes Gallery Behind the scenes Dixon Lamb is a major character in the first season. He is played by starring cast member Taylor Handley. Appearances References Category:Major Characters Category:Status:Alive Category:Season 1 Characters